


No, No. It's My Treat

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: It had taken several years for TJ and David to work out everything that had gone wrong between them. Sort out all the wrongs and tied up all the loose ends, trying to figure out where they stood with each other.But it finally felt like they were back to the easy friendship they had once had, back when they were both kids, sharing the load of the city on their backs.
Relationships: T. J. Oshie/David Perron
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	No, No. It's My Treat

It had taken several years for TJ and David to work out everything that had gone wrong between them. Sort out all the wrongs and tied up all the loose ends, trying to figure out where they stood with each other.

But it finally felt like they were back to the easy friendship they had once had, back when they were both kids, sharing the load of the city on their backs.

And the next time David was in DC, TJ had insisted they get dinner - just the two of them. 

They ended up in a divey place - the kind of place they tended to find themselves in their first several years in the League - and the conversation flowed with an ease it hadn’t in seven years.

“No, no,” TJ snatched the check out of David’s reach, “It’s my treat.”

And David held his hands up in surrender, large grin on his face. Because talking TJ out of anything had always been impossible.

“I’ll get you next time you’re in the Lou then,” David replied.

“Deal,” TJ grinned. As they walked outside, TJ pulled David closer to him as they walked down the street, “So, you got anything going on tonight?”

“Well, the kids are torturing Schwartzy tonight. Dunner is going to make him play Fortnite, and Jaden is not good at Fortnite so it’s just gonna dissolved and be hilarious…. But… if you had other ideas, I’m sure Borts will record it.”

“Come on,” TJ tugged in the opposite direction, “ice cream is still your cheat food, right?”

David grinned widely and laced his fingers through TJ’s, “Yeah.”

TJ grinned over at him and squeezed his hand, both eager to drag their time together out as long as possible.


End file.
